I Want To See You Panick
by 13CC
Summary: This is a oneshot fic. Dark is tired of seeing Satoshi's normal calm expression. So he tries to see what Satoshi looks like when he's scared.


_13CC: Another SatoDark! This is my first one, but I hope you like it!_

"It's the Phantom Thief Dark! He's here!" Satoshi could hear the policemen yelling from outside. He was hiding behind a plant waiting for Dark to come in the room. The sound of hurried footsteps reached Satoshi's ears. A black figure took a step into the room.

As Dark stepped in the door slide shut, slamming behind him. He whirled around and instinctively tried to open it. Of course it was locked. The thief kept his cool though. He turned back to face the dark room.

"Commaner Hiwatari. I didn't know I would have the pleasure of seeing you tonight," Dark called, knowing that the Special Commander of the Azumano Police Force was somewhere in there.

"Hello Dark," Satoshi said stepping into the thief's view. The violet haired boy smirked. He looked calm on the outside, amused even, but he was really freaking out inside.

_/There's no way out of here! No windows or other doors. Dai-/_

_Dark we have to steal the key from Satoshi!_

The blunette was holding up a key to show Dark that he did indeed have the only solution to getting out of the room. Dark's eyes flashed as he immediately thought of a plan.

"Good job Commander," Dark taking a few steps closer to the Hikari.

Satoshi said nothing. His face was expressionless and he stood his ground.

Dark continued walking towards him. Finally when he was close enough to touch him the Commander took a few steps back. He bumped into the wall.

A smirk appeared again on the older boy's face as he came still closer. Satoshi pressed his back against the wall as Dark got uncomfortably close. Confusion filled Satoshi's eyes. Only for a second though.

"What are you doing?" The smallest hint of fear was evident in the boy's voice as Dark put a hand on the wall next Satoshi and moved closer still. For some reason the Hikari couldn't move. It felt like all his energy had left him.

"Are you afraid Commander?" Dark said in a mocking voice. Satoshi could feel his warm breath on his lips. His heart was racing. "Thanks for the key." With that Dark vanished.

Satoshi stood there for a second quickly checking his pockets but the key was missing. He looked up and saw that the door was open as well.

"Kuso," He cursed before leaving.

_Dark what were doing? I thought you were going to kiss him!_

_/That's what Satoshi thought too. Come on Dai! It was the only way to get the key. Not that he'd have minded if I kissed him or anything/_

_What are you saying? Of course he would have minded! Did you see the look on his face?_

_/I bet he would have liked it if I'd kissed him/_

_No he wouldn't!_

_/You would like it if I kissed you/_

_Yeah but Satoshi's dif- wait no! Why I like it if you kissed me? What's your point?_

_/I don't have one. You're just cute when you're mad/_

They were again heading to the museum to steal something. This time it was a painting. Daisuke had told Dark not to do anything like he did last time. You can see how that played out.

Satoshi was waiting at Dark's most likely exit. The roof.

After stealing 'Snow of the Mountains' Dark would try to escape via the roof. He was trapped now. Satoshi was waiting right next to door. (A/n On the side that doesn't open so he won't get hit by it) When dark comes out Satoshi would simply grab him. He of course had handcuffs with him so that he could hold Dark easier-

The door burst open. A flash of violet hair started to run past. He noticed Satoshi and went to turn around but was tackled around the waist and thrown to the ground.

Somebody landed on top of him, but quickly got up on their hands and knees, holding Dark's wrists above his head so that he couldn't be pushed off. Something cold wrapped around his wrists. Handcuffs.

It was Satoshi.

"Good evening Commander Hiwatari," Dark said pleasantly. "It's so nice meeting you like this. I did't know you felt this way about me."

Satoshi smirked. He moved his face close to Dark's so they were only inches apart. "Yes, it's so nice to see you again."

"Is there something you'd like Commander? Besides my body."

"You're under arrest Phantom Thief Dark."

"No. I don't think so." Dark twisted and shoved Satoshi off him, but rolled so that he was on top of the Commander. He used his elbows to hold the younger boy's wrists.

"That's better. I always like to be the one on top during this." Satoshi jerked his body trying to pull himself free.

Dark continued to smirk, moving his face closer to the other boy's.

_Dark what are you doing? _Daisuke asked quietly, with a hint of nervousness._ Dark stop! _He yelled when Dark didn't respond. _DARK!_

Dark winced at how loud Daisuke was being.

"We'll finish this next time- Satoshi."

Dark vanished in a swirl of black feathers. Satoshi lay there on his back for a few seconds catching his breath and trying to figure out what had just happened. His calm expression quickly took over again and he stood up, brushing himself off.

"What are you playing at Dark?"

At school Daisuke could barely face Satoshi. He felt so bad for what Dark had done. However at lunch Satoshi came up to his desk as usual and asked if he would like to eat lunch together on the roof. Daisuke agreed happily.

"Hey Hiwatari?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Daisuke looked down at his sandwich. "For what Dark did."

"...it wasn't your fault."

_Dark why are we stealing a statue from a bedroom at a hotel?_

_/Because I have a plan/_

_What do you mean? _

_/Exactly what I just said Daisuke/_

_But there can't be a Hikari work of art at a hotel!_

_/That's what I thought, but apparently there is/_

_So why are we arriving so early? Aren't we supposed to arrive_ after _the police?_

_/Not for my plan to work/_

Satoshi walked down the halls of the hotel looking for room 143. That's where Dark's next target was. He was going to steal the 'Swan's Rainbow' statue. Who knew why it was in a hotel?

He unlocked the door and walked in to set up. He already had a plan in mi- SLAM!

Satoshi whirled around. Click.

Dark was standing in front of the now closed, and locked, door.

"Hello Commander. Surprised to see me?"

Satoshi was surprised, but you couldn't tell by looking at his face. He answered in his normal calm voice, "Aren't you supposed to arrive _after_ the police?"

Dark smirked. "You know what I want Commander?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. Dark took that as a 'what?' and continued, "I want to see you confused and scared. I want to see you sweat."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Dark walked closer to Satoshi. The younger boy's heart was racing. Why did Dark keep doing this? Satoshi backed up trying to put some space between the two of them, but he tripped and fell on to a bed. (A/n Remember that they're in a hotel room) Dark saw this as his chance and quickly took it.

He pinned the smaller boy down, holding his hands above his head and using his body to keep him where he wanted him. Satoshi tried to push the older boy off, but Dark was stronger than him. He tried to twist away, but Dark just pressed his body tighter against Satoshi's.

"Nervous yet Commander?" Dark jeered. The boy didn't respond.

Dark began to bring his face closer to his captives. The boy tried to turn away but Dark was quicker. He pressed his lips against Satoshi's. The boy's eyes widened. When Dark finally pulled away Satoshi struggled harder, thrashing about underneath the thief. There was no way he could escape though.

"That's the look I wanted to see," Dark said smirking. And then, like all the times before, he vanished.

END

_13CC: I hope you like it! Please review!_


End file.
